Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a monitoring method of a monitoring module.
Description of Related Art
In a general electronic device (e.g., a computer or a sever), a monitoring module monitors a system and immediately records a current state of the system that is operated or powered off. When a power source of the system is directly removed but not in a normal power-off procedure, the system is immediately powered down. However, since the speed of the monitoring module being powered down is much slower than the speed of the system being powered down, the monitoring module can still record the state of the system as OFF state when the state of the system is OFF state. As a result, the power restore policy is affected so that after the power is ON, the system can not be powered on automatically to be recovered to the ON state.
Therefore, it is one of the important subjects and the objective that how the power restore policy is not affected when the power source of the system is directly removed.